


The One

by citra_talugmai



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Aethelrik, F/M, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citra_talugmai/pseuds/citra_talugmai
Summary: Aethelflaed and Erik sleeping together for the first time.





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> A suggestion by someone called Emily on my previous fic (http://archiveofourown.org/works/10820988)

“I thought you’d like to breathe the night's air.”

  
“Thank you.”

  
Erik stole a glance at Aethelflaed, catching a shy smile before he looked away. Seeing her smile, even just for a second, warmed his heart.

  
“I was born on the night of a whole moon. My father wanted to call me Mani, after the moon god. But Mani is chased each night across the sky by Hati, the wolf. My mother did not want me to be chased by wolves.”

  
Aethelflaed looked down, a smile permanently gracing her lips.

  
“I saw the moon, the clear sky and I wanted to share it.”

  
Aethelflaed looked up at him, she seemed surprised by this conversation, but pleasantly so rather than disgusted. Erik took it as a positive sign.

  
“I’m glad you thought of me.”

  
“It was either share it with you or with my brother.”

  
Aethelflaed laughed and Erik felt as though his heart were about to burst. There was nothing particularly special about her laugh, and yet to Erik it was music to his ears. There was something utterly intoxicating about it. About her.

“The choice was difficult, I admit,” he grinned.

  
Aethelflaed grew quite again and glanced down, she had barely managed to look him in the eye this entire time. Erik wanted to see her face, he longed for it constantly. There was nothing he desired more than to see her face beside him when he woke up each morning. Taking a deep breath he slowly reached out to her, holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

  
“I have never seen a face like this before,” he caressed her cheek, “Now I see it, even when I close my eyes.”

  
Aethelflaed watched him carefully but did not reply.

  
Erik turned from her, his moment of bravery over. “Your husband is a fortunate man.”

  
“My husband does not see me.”

  
Erik’s head snapped back to star at her, incredulous.

  
“Then he is blind or _stupid_.”

  
“He is not blind.” Aethelflaed’s eyes were like glass, glossy and easily broken.

  
Then it dawned on Erik. “And he is not gentle, I would guess. He is the one who mistreats you.”

  
“He is not the man I would choose to be with,” Aethelflaed replied, dodging the question.

  
Erik looked into her eyes, they seemed to be pleading with him, for help or something more, he wasn’t sure. He decided to take the plunge. It was an innocent kiss, little more than a peck, but it stirred something within Erik and when he pulled back he realised it had stirred something in Aethelflaed too. They both went in for another kiss. Aware of what Aethelflaed had just admitted about her husband, he allowed her to lead. She was a little clumsy, Aethelred clearly only fucked her like a toy and paid no attention to her needs, but what she lost in inexperience she made up for in passion. Cupping the back of her head in his hand he shifted towards her, closing the short distance between them. Sensitive of her past, Erik let her take the lead, only interjecting when he thought she needed help. Slowly, he took her hands in his and moved them to the bottom of his shirt. Aethelflaed tentatively began lifting it up over his head. The cold immediately bit into him, but Aethelflaed - unable to take her eyes off his scarred body - reached out and trailed her fingers across his chest, leaving his skin blazing.

  
“Aethelflaed… may I take off your tunic?” He whispered.

  
She nodded without hesitation and Erik slipped it off her shoulders. It was an innocent act, she was still fully covered by the grey dress she wore underneath.

  
“Do you mind if I?” He motioned towards her dress.

  
Aethelflaed chose to respond by taking it off herself. Erik’s breath caught in the back of his throat. True, he’d seen her naked in the river before, so perhaps he shouldn’t have been feeling his pulse quicken as his heart thumped in his chest, but then, it had only from behind. There was something undeniably stunning about the way her golden-brown hair fell across her face, just long enough to cover her breasts, and the curve of her supple waist. Seeing her naked in the pale moonlight… she was more beautiful than Freyja herself. Aethelflaed’s eyes darted away as he admired her, her cheeks stained pink, snapping Erik out of it as he leant down to kiss her. She threw her head back as he reached her neck. He showered her in thousands of little kisses, only pausing to suck on the base of her neck, giving her a small love-bite. Easily hidden by her dress, it wasn’t much. But It was proof. Proof of this budding feeling he felt growing in his chest. He didn’t quite know what it meant yet, but fuck if it wasn’t exciting! A part of him - which Erik had currently shelved away - had an inkling of what it could mean. And honestly? It terrified him. But he was here, in the moment, and he wasn’t going to allow himself to get distracted. He wriggled out of his pants, Aethelflaed helping him as best she could.

  
“Are you nervous?”

  
“A little,” she admitted, her pink cheeks returning.

  
“That’s okay, I’ll take care of you. If it hurts, tell me.”

  
Aethelflaed nodded and Erik hoped she was telling the truth. He wanted this to be an enjoyable experience for her just as much as it was for him. He pressed into her, inch by inch into tightness and warmth, and when he was fully inside he paused, just for a moment, savouring the feeling of filling her completely.

  
“Does it hurt?”

  
“No.”

  
And then he began to move. Still slow, but steadily building up a rhythm and increasing the pace. But, just when he thought he’d reached a good pace Aethelflaed gasped.

  
“Stop!” She cried out.

  
“It hurts?”

  
She nodded and Erik immediately pulled out.

  
“With what I’m going to do next, I need you to tell me what feels good and what doesn’t, okay?”

  
“Yes, Erik.”

  
Starting from her chest he began to kiss, lick, and nip his way down her body, occasionally grazing his teeth against her skin. Aethelflaed shivered at his touch as he reached her swollen cunt. With one hand he parted her lips and licked, burying his tongue in her cleft. She was already wet from before, but instead of going straight for her clit, he lapped at her passage, periodically allowing his nose to nudge her in _just_ the right place to elicit a gasp. She let out a strangled moan, shifting and parting her legs wider to invite him, and his tongue licked from the bottom of her cleft to clit, making her shudder as he found that hard, sensitive nub and sucked it. Erik could feel her getting closer to the edge, her breath quickened and her moans louder and more frequent. Just as she was about to reach her climax Erik withdrew his tongue and Aethelflaed let out an audible hiss.

  
“Not just yet, Lady” he murmured in her ear.

  
Without taking his eyes off of her face he pushed his fingers into her. Muscles clamped around his fingers as he worked her clit and he once again began to build up a rhythm. Aethelflaed moved with him urging faster, more, more, more. Eyes closed, she arched up, her body taut as a bowstring and Erik knew it was time. She wailed her climax when it hit, clenching around his fingers as he carried her over cusp, and making her writhe in over-stimulation as he kept pumping those fingers.

  
“Erik,” she managed to whisper, “Oh, nghh, _ah_.”

  
She came again.

  
“Do you want to try-”

  
Aethelflaed didn’t wait to hear the end of his sentence, she thrust her hips towards him and without hesitation, he entered her. It was much easier this time, she was so wet she was practically dripping. He closed his eyes, letting himself just feel her, only her, the sounds of their lovemaking, moans and gasps and his hands on her waist a pleasure all on their own. It didn’t take him long to come. He almost forgot to pull out, only remembering at the last second before collapsing next to her, feeling the waves of pleasure wash over him as he stared into her eyes. There was something about this that just felt so so right. And, with the moment over, he allowed himself to realise what had terrified him earlier.

  
She was the one.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me waaaay longer to write than I intended, so I hope you enjoyed it! As always thank you for any kudos and especially comments. If you want me to keep writing let me know, and as a reminder I take prompts so feel free to send them either on here or message me on Tumblr: official-aethelrik.tumblr.com


End file.
